


Safety and Peace

by Cosima (Averni)



Category: Assassin's Creed, Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averni/pseuds/Cosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ассасины не бросают сестёр в беде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety and Peace

Быть грозе! Я вижу это  
В трепетаньи тополей,  
В тяжком зное полусвета,  
В душном сумраке аллей.

В мощи силы раскаленной  
Скрытых облаком лучей,  
В поволоке утомленной  
Дорогих твоих очей

Мирра Александровна Лохвицкая

 

— Только грозы сегодня не хватало, — Нилин повыше надвинула воротник куртки, рассматривая набухшие чернотой облака, пока ещё тихо ворчащие, обещая гром.

— Топай, ты не на природу любоваться вышла! — она споткнулась, получив грубый тычок в спину, и дальше побрела к тюремному автобусу. Затянутые на совесть наручники неприятно позвякивали при ходьбе. Нилин могла бы даже в них попытаться бежать, но рёбра до сих пор ныли после недавней попытки.

Их снова перевозили, очевидно, чтобы сбить с толку тех, кто мог искать пропавшую подругу или других таких же. Она надеялась за свою короткую прогулку погреться на солнце, но тучи только сильнее затянули небо, а в душных сумерках стало тяжело дышать.  
Внезапным порывом ветра у проверяющего вырвало из рук бумагу со списком имён, и тот погнался за ней под недовольное ворчание коллег. Тем тоже хотелось побыстрее попасть с душной улицы в кондиционированый автобус. Нилин едко порадовалась, что, по крайней мере, политических заключённых перевозят с комфортом.  
Наконец проверяющий вернулся, и вереница заключённых снова двинулась вперёд — туда, где их по одному проглатывали тонированные двери автобуса. В небе сверкнула молния, за ней последовал глухой раскат грома, и охрана засуетилась, стараясь побыстрее затолкать людей в салон.  
Нилин едва подняла взгляд, когда подошла её очередь, но тут что-то привлекло её внимание. Вокруг стало неожиданно тихо, больше не материлась охрана, не бормотали в ответ оскорбления заключённые. Все они уставились на неестественно замершего проверяющего. Он немигающим взглядом смотрел на Нилин, будто ещё не заметив в собственном горле метательный нож. Очередной раскат грома — и все вокруг, как по команде, отмерли. Охрана развернулась, судорожно и бестолково водя оружием по сторонам, выискивая убийцу. Заключённые, не теряя времени, накинулись на них со спины. Никто и заметить не успел, как мешком с костями рухнул на землю проверяющий. Никто, кроме Нилин. Нож быстро переместился из горла мертвеца в ловкие пальцы, на обветренных губах заиграла усмешка. Раздались выстрелы — охрана всерьёз взялась за нападающих.  
Нилин не теряла времени зря: она скользнула под автобус, перекатилась под днищем и выбралась с другой стороны. В её плечо тут же вцепилась рука — водитель заметил беглянку со своего сидения. Среди выстрелов и общего хаоса не было слышно лёгкого свиста, с которым другой метательный нож разрезал воздух и, как в масло, вошёл мужчине в глазницу. Нилин шарахнулась от трупа и, недолго думая, запрыгнула на водительское место. Мотор автобуса взревел, кто-то тут же пустил по нему очередь из автомата, чудом не задев бензобак. Осталось только вдавить в пол педаль газа и надеяться на лучшее.  
Выскочить из автобуса пришлось уже в городе, передав управление нескольким счастливчикам-пассажирам, во время перестрелки оставшимся в салоне.  
Скрыться в городе в тюремной форме и наручниках оказалось непростой задачей, так что к конспиративной квартире Нилин добрела по дождю и грязи, вздрагивая от каждого раската грома, когда только луна да пара фонарей освещали улицу. Гроза не прекращалась, одежда неприятно липла к телу, а наручники холодили кожу. В дверь беглянка почти ввалилась, с тихим стоном растянувшись на покрытом ковролином полу. Даже это было лучше койки в одиночной камере, не говоря уже о стуле в допросной, где иной раз приходилось проводить ещё больше времени.  
Она бы так и уснула, провалилась бы в бездну без сновидений, но тут из темноты гостиной раздались шаги. Нилин вскочила, налетев спиной на стену, выставила перед собой нож, держа его обеими — скованными — руками.  
Эта квартира была безопасным местом, здесь её не должны были найти! Тщётно она пыталась скрыть рваное дыхание, в панике было не до осторожности. В ушах стучала кровь, и ей уже было всё равно, что откуда-то, кажется, слышался голос. Так просто её снова не возьмут, особенно живой.  
Сильная рука легла на запястье, и Нилин рванулась, целя противнику в грудь. Её скрутили легко, как котёнка, выбили из пальцев нож, задрали над головой руки. Она снова дёрнулась, но последние силы оставили её. Туман перед глазами рассеялся, вернулся и слух.

— Мир и покой, сестра, я не причиню тебе вреда, — мягко, но с тревогой раздалось над ухом. Нилин едва не зарыдала, услышав знакомый французский акцент. Её измученный взгляд встретился со взглядом тёмных, невероятно прекрасных сейчас, глаз Авелин. Хватка на запястьях разжалась, мозолистая рука ласково коснулась мокрой от дождя щеки.

— Всё хорошо, Нилин, ты дома.

Она медленно выдохнула и прикрыла глаза, прижавшись щекой к ладони. Cтёкла в окнах зазвенели от раскатов грома, однако беглянка теперь даже не вздрогнула.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Fem View на ФБ14


End file.
